Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) Administration's purpose is to provide effective support, necessary resources and a collegial culture that makes possible the collaborative research essential for translation from discovery to application. Administration assists the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors/Managers and general membership in carrying out the mission of the VICC with administrative management, centralized services and overall planning. Specific responsibilities include: Communications between and among Center Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors and the institution at large; Implementation of the strategic plan in concert with the Center's leadership; Development and coordination of research administration activities supporting planning and evaluation, integration and promotion of interdisciplinary and translational research activities of the VICC; Financial management of all VICC and CCSG funds/accounts; Personnel management and human resource services; Shared Resource management including oversight, usage patterns and recharge rates; Management of VICC facilities, space and equipment; Management and coordination of internal funding opportunities; Support and coordination of membership application and review processes; Management and response to information technology and informatics needs; Coordination of VICC committees; Management of communications, public affairs and education programs